


Ruined her

by Kurisutori618



Series: All in One Place [8]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: AU TIME, I gave River a break from the nightmares, I was curious of how it would go, Other, nothing better to do
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-04 14:41:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6662914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurisutori618/pseuds/Kurisutori618
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if the Doctor had a nightmare about Kovarian about River.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ruined her

**Author's Note:**

> I read so many versions of River having nightmares about Madame Kovarian but what if the Doctor had the nightmare instead of River. Taunting him about Rivers fate. (Just a random idea.)
> 
> I seriously need to start writing happier stories, anyway if you liked it, leave a comment below. Or maybe a request story like a what if scenario. Anyway thanks for reading.

XXX

The Doctor found himself back in a control room of a ship, where Madame Kovarian, the woman who stole his wife's childhood, was taunting him through screen signaled from an untraceable location that he couldn't reach.

Madame Kovarian smiles through the screen.

"It's almost time —" she reminded him.

"Time can be rewritten—" he said firmly.

"Not this time Doctor" Kovarian replied.

"Even if she never met you or if she never loved you."

"She is never going to love like that again….. after you? ….no..., you ruined her for other people" Kovarian said knowingly.

It was like her saying you shouldn't of let her in, such a simple mistake, he would do again, but the Doctor knew even if she didn't say it aloud.

He grimaced and held his ground.

How dare she hurt her in the first place, I will make her pay. She robbed River's life!

"You may be a Timelord but you can't change her fate!" 

"JUST WATCH ME!" he yelled, turning his back and walking away from the screen.

"She's still going to die you know—" she mocked after his retreating figure, "in that steel, cold chair... and you still are going to watch her die!!"

His arms trembled at his sides without his permission and his knuckles curled into fists turning white and he turned back and yelled "SHUT UP!" with a snarl.

"Everything ends and it will end with her, among the rest in your name!"

He ran right up to the screen showing her evil dark lipstick smile for the person she is and smashed his side of the screen with his fist with all his might, sending glass everywhere to shatter and sparks fly from the damage and he woke up.

XXX

The Doctor jolted up from his bed in shock and his hearts beat faster in his chest. He glanced down at the fist he punched in the nightmare, his knuckles had no cuts to be seen and were fine as he turned it over on all sides. He slowly pulled back his covers and turned to place his feet on the cold wooden floors and hung his head below his shoulders holding his head in his hands.

He rubbed his hand over his face in distress, it's just a nightmare he said to himself in his head. It wasn't real. He's on the Tardis and he took a deep breath.

"Sweetie…" a voice beside him murmured softly. The Doctor turned his head to his right to see his beautiful wife River in a dark, black silk nightgown beneath the covers, resting her face on her side and head of curls on her pillow with her eyes still closed, and with her right hand, reaching instinctively on his empty side of the bed. 

She will always be safe, he wouldn't let anyone one hurt his precious wife anymore. Not her. Not if he could help it.

 

He gave her a soft smile, and pulled himself back into bed and pulled back over his covers and grasped her hand, lacing their fingers together and softly kissed them and placed it onto his chest, and laid another one on her forehead lovingly, nuzzling his face against her, taking a deep breath.

She smiled in her slumber and her body curled snug against his.

'I still have time' he thought to himself, 'All the time in the world for you' he promised.

'To think of a way to save you' he thought looking down at her.


End file.
